Wings Of Love
by SweetYzak
Summary: Three angels Shiho, Athrun, and Stellar want to return to the human world, but can't...what happens when they finally get their chance? AC,KL,SS,YS
1. Prolouge

My last story just ended and I'm looking for something new. This is an idea that got placed in my head a few months ago but never got develpoed and then the rest is history. So I hope you like it!

**Prolouge**

The strong rhythmic pumping of wings echoed through the still warm air. The shrill call of saprano voices calling to those around them, the voices of encouragement.

The flying angels moved on beating their strong wings as fast as they could over the whispy clouds below them. The large group that was behind them was slowly gaining on them in speed.

"Come on guys, we're almost there".

Shiho's strong words held truth, the small well that connected the two worlds was only a short distance away now. As they tried to fly faster it became apparent that the group would not make it to the well with out being caught.

Athrun reached out and held tight to the younger girl, Stellar's, hand willing her to fly faster. But, alas it was not ment to be, the group was not ment to make it to the well. They felt tight clamping on the top if their wings, ceasing their flight.

The guards wasted no time getting the angelic teens back, and away from the well.

Walking together down the polished path of blue flagstone the eyes of the teens were fixed on the moving images infront of their feet. Looking up the Lord and his consort with sitting in two identical thrones placed together, side by side, on a raised dais.

"What did you think you were doing," The deep voice of Lord Durandal thundered over the vast area, making all who heard it cringe.

"Trying to get to the other world," Shiho answered, boldly. There was no use denying it now.

"Why?," Lady Gladys inquired.

"Something to do," Athrun answered this time as if it weren't a big deal that the group was breaking one of the most ancient of laws.

"Well there must be a reason, this is the third time you've been caught".

"So punish us".

Lacus and Kira, who stood silently at the Lord and Lady's side gasped in horror at Athrun's request. They couldn't belive he just said that.

"Agreed, but what shall your punishment be". Lady glady's pretended to think, placing a delicate finger on her lips.

"I have the perfect idea", She continued, "We shall banish you to the earth for one full year, since you want to be there so badly, but there's a catch. You must find a good paying job, a house, and love in this year. If you fail to do this, you must serve myself and the Lord for a following year".

The five young angels that surrounded the Lord and lady stared at them with shocked expessions on their faces. Then the Lady continued.

"I shall be sending Lacus and Kira along to keep me updated on how your doing".

Their meeting ended on that final note and the group soon found themselves back at the well with two new compainions, Shiho sat silently on the edge of the old looking well, gazing wordlessly down into it. Once she had pushed herself off the edge the others followed suit.

They all found the fall was rather dizzying and nausiating. The spinning in their heads never ceased until they completely blacked out from the pressure change, still they felt the world they once knew spinning away. Rapidly.

Ok, first chapter done, hopefully the next one will be up ASAP. So was it good, bad , inbetween tell me your reviews, so go on push the lil button!


	2. Were Here

Just like everyone wanted, here's chapter 2.

**We're Here**

The ground was cold and damp -as to why she wasn't exactly sure- but it felt as if it was sucking the strength right from her. Opening her eyes slowly Lacus saw the blurry images of the others lying motionless around her; Athurn, Shiho, Stellar and Kira. Sitting up so her legs were splayed in front of her she pulled them back towards her chest and pushed herself to her feet with a slight wobble.

Taking an uncoordinated step forward she slowly approched Shiho and dropping down on her knees beside her gently shook and whispered to her untill she was awake. Once Shiho had awoken they went around and woke everyone else up and then sat in a circle chatting.

Kira and Lacus were cuddled together, leaning against a knarled roots of strong oak tree, one of the many that surrounded them. While the rest lay on the dewy grass that surrounded them. Shiho had Stellar's head on her lap gently running her slender fingers through the girls golden hair, while Athrun lay on his back a little bit away from them.

"Why did you guys want to...you know...come back", Lacus asked suddently, breaking the relaxed silence, looking at the dark night sky as she did so.

"Why?, because there was so many things we didn't get to do", Athrun answered, tilting his head back to get a better view of the couple.

"And that's a reason?, the dead shouldn't want to linger in this world".

"Did any of us have a real choice of whether we wanted to leave or not?", Stellar asked calmly, her forhead creased, eyebrows pushing together; confused as to why the two sounded like they were fighting.

"Stellar has a good point", Shiho pointed out flatly. Stellar continued.

"Sure, we may not have had the most wonderful of lives but that didn't mean that we wanted to leave so soon. None of you wanted to leave did you?". The crease deepened

They all agreed that they hadn't really wanted to leave, but they exactly hadn't really thought much about it when they did. The silence spread after Stellar's last comment. After a while they started talking again leaving the last topic far behind them.

"I used to live in a large house with my dad, my mom died when I was young. But my dad being the busy man he is never really had time to take care of me so he allways hired a nanny to look after me, cause he 'couldn't be bothered with it'. What about you Shiho?". Athrun's voice was calm, but even as he was talking they could see the pained expession that had become apparent on his flawless features.

"I used to live my mom, my parents had devorced a couple months before I was born. I would allways have to watch my brother and sisters when my mom was at work and help take care of them and everything. I never not once got payed for it, but that never really bothered me. I was on every school team that I could get on to, I loved sports". Shiho smiled sadly at the thought, her eyes betrayed nothing.

"You say 'loved', as in the past tense, does that mean you don't anymore?". Kira asked tilting his head slightly to the side as if you make his curiosity more apparent.

"Yeah, but when we moved everything changed for the worst".

"Like what?". The innocent question struck a sore spot

"I don't really want to talk about it".

Telling their stories had been and finding out that Stellar had grown up in an orphange after her parents left her there was even sadder. They sat quietly looking up at the night sky wondering what their next move in this strange world would be would be.

X--X

"Come on Shinn! rip that blond bitch a new one!". Luna screamed, mad at the blond for what she had said earlier.

The said blond on the other hand was currently engaged in a fight with Shinn, the one cheering for Shinn was his girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke, with her little sister Meyrin. The only reason the two were even in the fight was because Cagalli had been careless with her choice of words and had said that she thought Luna was a whore. It would all end soon enough though, as soon as Yzak and Dearka showed up.

"Luna would care to grace us with your presence down here?", Cagalli called, placing her hands on her hips, smirking victoriously at the startled look Lunamaria gave her.

"No thank you, I'm fine where I am", She spat wrinkling her nose.

"What-Is-Going-On-In-Here!".

"Yzak!".

The platnum blond boy came out from behind the makeshift wall they had all created as a blockade in the warehouse they were currently occuping and around infront of his girlfriend protectivly. Signaling her to get back and out of the way, Cagalli just smiled evily at the furious glare that came her way Lunamaria and Meyrin.

"Hey man, I was only kidding around a little", Shinn said raising his hands in defense, hastly backing away from the visibly fuming teen. Yzak smirked at this action.

"It don't matter to me, 'cause when I get my hands around your scrawny neck you are so going to wish I hadn't", Yzak's voice dripped with venom, cracking his knuckles he proceeded towards the crimson eyed teen.

Watching carefully, Luna made her way to the only available exit, turning to glare maliciously at Cagalli, who stomped her foot on the ground making a loud hollow echoing thud, making Luna run away in fear to what would happen if she didn't.

"Not going to follow you girl, Shinn?", Yzak raised his eyebrow questionally, his voice hinting at everything dangerous.

"Till next time, Yzak", Shinn was angry, that much was noticable. Pushing his way past Yzak the crimson eye boy left with the startled Meyrin in hot persuit.

Turning, Yzak took a step, wrapping his arms around Cagalli's waist he pulled her hard against his chest he leaned down placing his forehead with her, gazing into her eyes he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Good? Bad? I was kinda unsure about this on but I hope it was good. Just review and tell me what you think.


	3. Crush?

Hey, how's everyone? Good? I hope you all have a good easter since I will not update again till the long weekend is over. And to everyone who asked the wuestion, no this is not a ShinnXLuna fic. It is a ShinnXStellar. And just so you dont worie the pairings will change eventually.

**Crush**

"Does anyone have any money?", Kira whined indignantly, letting his head fall into the cradle his crossed arms had made, pushing his nose into the crook of his elbow.

"Why?", Athrun asked back, -as if he didn't know-, highly irritated at the annoying sound.

"'Cause I'm hungry", As if to prove his point further, his stomach let out a loud gurgling noise at that exact moment.

"Me to", added Stellar, sitting with her legs crossed on the hard ground.

"Um...I have seven dollers", said Shiho answering Kira's original question with a slightly interested tone, the thought of food was appealing.

"Uh, Shiho, where did you get money?", Lacus asked.

"Thats for me to know and you not to find out". Everyone just gave her a curiously startled look

"Great where shall we go to eat", a dreamy look crept onto Kira's childishy innocent face as he folded his hands together infront of his face.

"You think we can buy something to eat with seven dollers?", Athrun asked sitting up, he had been unusally quiet lately.

Shiho just rolled her eyes at Kira's last comment, ignoring Athrun completely.

"Anyway Athrun, there truely is no point of us sitting around here when we could...should be doing something", Lacus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The group got up onto unsteady legs and started to head in the direction that they thought the town was in, since they had been sitting in the middle of a large park for almost half of the day already. It was surprising that no one had walked by.

xXx

Yzak was mad, and that was putting it lightly. He and Dearka had met at the gym earlier that day, Dearka had done his best trying to calm him, but he wouldn't let it happen. So when they had parted ways Yzak was still fuming.

Pushing his key into the old lock to his apartment, he opened the door even though it groaned in protest. Stumbling through the shadowed hallway Yzak picked up a pillow throwing it across the room before landing ungracefully on the cream colored couch placed against the wall in his living room.

That stupid Shinn, who did he think he was? Starting a fight with _his_ girlfriend, and then walking away before he'd even has a chance to burn off his anger? It was all very fustrating.

He'd tried calling Cagalli earlier but she hadn't answered her phone, that was even more enraging. But he'd forced the irrational anger away that time because he figured she must be sleeping or in the shower, she never went anywhere without her phone.

His thoughts driffed back to Shinn. The palms of his hands tingled. He despritly wanted to hit something, so he did. The fist size dent in the wall surprised him, this was definetly coming out of his security deposite.

He pushed himself back up, heading to the coffee shop.

xXx

RRRRRING

_Groan_

Cagalli reached a slender arm up to try and grab for her cell phone but couldn't find it.

_'What the...? Where did it go? it sounds so close'. _

Clearly fusterated, Cagalli opened her eyes only to be immedietly blinded by the bright sunlight that shone, streaming through the small window placed in the wall directly beside her bed. Looking around she noticed the annoying object of her fustration on the carpeted floor of her room buryed in some clothing that had not yet been washed. She felt like leaving it there but knew that if it was someone important she would get quite an earfull later for not answering it.

...

"What?!".

"Hm that's someway to answer your phone", Cagalli could almost see Shinn's annoyingly smug look from on the other line.

"I was serious, what the hell do you want", The blond growled, obviously not happy that Shinn had just woken her up.

"Nothing, just wanted to see of you would like to go out for some coffee or something. I want to go, just not alone".

"Why dont you ask your _girlfriend_?". Cagalli asked, naturally not amused.

"I did but she said no 'cause she was going shopping with some friends".

"Then what would make you think I would want to go", she hissed, "normal people dont go out for coffee at..." throwing a swift glance at the clock, "4:30 in the afternoon!!"

"Hmm...really?". His voice was sarcastic.

"Why dont you call someone else?". Falling back she covered her head with a pillow.

"Meyrin's not in town, Yzak's still mad at me for...earlier today and Dearka is allways with him".

"What's your point".

"Please Cagalli". Begging. It was free entertainment.

"Fine, but your paying".

Groaning, he reluctantly agreed.

The two planned to meet a five O'clock outside Cagalli's appartment, to go together to a small cafe just down the street from where Cagalli was living. Once there they ordered their food they talked for a little bit.

"So why was it that you called me after _luna_", Cagalli said his current girlfriends name with distaste.

"'Cause...you were my next best bet", he smiled innocently as he could manage earning an icy glare.

"You do know what Yzak is going to do to you if he sees you here with me?".

"I don't really care. He wouldn't touch me anyway".

Cagalli sighed in defeat. Shinn had no self preservation...why did she even bother?

Shinn and Cagalli continued their small talk, they were both working on A third cup.

Cagalli looked away from Shinn for a moment as a strange group of people stepped into the cafe. They stood out, dressed in some very out-of-date-clothing, But that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the silvery hair that came in behind the group. And it had spotted them.

"uh oh".

"What?". Shinn's gaze followed her's, "...Oh".

Yzak stalked towards them, he was angry, that much was obvious from the clenched fist at his side. He grabbed Shinn by the neck of his sweater, and before anyone could make a move to stop him landed his fist right in the younger teens face.

Shinn lurched back, cracking his head against the window. It shattered on impact.

"Yzak!". He just wrapped his fingers around Cagalli's arm, pulling her to him. He'd never been so rough. A waitress helped Shinn, pressing a cleaning cloth against his nose, attempting to stop the blood that seeped between his fingers and coated his open lips. His breath came in wild pants.

Yzak just tuned away, taking Cagalli with him, but she pulled away glaring savagely at him. kneeling down by Shinn she picked up another cloth.

Yzak was escorted out by the manager.

xXx

"Thanks, you now you didn't have to stay though".

"I know, but it was wrong what Yzak did,". Cagalli finished cleaning the blood off, already he had the start of a black eye. She handed him and icepack.

"I just dont want to get you into any trouble, you'll tell me if he ever does anything to you?".

"I'll be fine". She paused, "Did you just see them?".

"Yeah...did you?".

"Yeah...who had eyes and hair like that?".

"A coordinator who else", Shinn said the statement as if it were an everyday occurance to see someone like that, which if you lived near alot of coordinators, it was.

"But blue hair and green eyes?!".

"Aww, does Cagalli have a knew crush?", Shinn teased playfully and then smiled mischeviously when a small blush crept its way onto the girls cheeks

"N-n-no".

"Oh no, someone better alert the media, the blond devil is blushing!", Shinn spoke quickly dodgeing a well aimed punch, and breaking off into a run.

"SHINN ASUKA!!", Cagalli was right behind him.

I dont really have anythingto say except to say have a happy easter and be kind, review.


	4. Its Over

I have nothing to say right now so on with the story! You'd all like that right?

**It's Over**

It had been a week and Stellar's violet eyes scanded the horizon looking at all the colors painted in the morning sunrise. With a deamy look plastered on her face she sighed, looking up at the clouds she longed to back their in the place she was the most familiar and comfortable with, the place she had spent most of her life.

She sighed again, it was just to strange to be down here in a nice apartment -that they had to lie to get-, she just wasn't used to it all, but then again who would after all she had grown up in an orphange surrounded by lots of screaming kids.

Thinking to herself she thought about the boy she had seen yesterday with the blonde haired girl, the one that Athrun was almost allways thinking about now.

When she had seen him give her a small side glance his deep ruby eyes it had sent tingling vibrations through her that had shaken her whole body. But now no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her mind off him, would she ever see him again? It seemed so unlikly that she would.

"Hey Stellar". It was Shiho.

"Oh..um...hi".

"What are you doing".

Stellar just shruged.

"Me and Lacus have a job interview at that cafe we were at. Just curious to know if you wanted to come cause the manager really wants to meet you". Of course she remembered it, that was when she's first seen _him_.

"'kay". Stellar smiled and followed Shiho abandoning her cold post on the belcony of the large four room apartment.

XxX

"You guys should have seen hot the guy was". Cagalli cood looking overly dazed, stars looked as if they could have shown in her bright hazel eyes.

"What guy?".

_Uh ho_

"What guy, I dont know what your talking about Yzak".

"Oh I think you were just telling us about the guy with the blue hair and green eyes that was just oh so hot". Luna looked smug after she saw the reaction that it got from the two.

"What is she talking about Cagalli".

"She's talking about the guy that Cagalli saw at the cafe yesterday". Meyrin piped up as if to answer the question.

Yzak to say the least was _very_ upset.

"Cagalli". The said blonde gulped.

"Yes".

"I suggest you find yourself a new boyfriend because we're through". Yzak hissed through clenched teeth.

The blonde looked as if she had just had her whole world taken away, her eyes watered before the tears finally fell, but as they did the girl had gotten up and had run off before anyone could do anything to stop her.

This pain why did it hurt so much, it shouldn't because she was never really in _love_ with Yzak he was more of just someone to fall back on after her other boyfriend dumped her. Could it be possible that she had developed feelings for him over the little time they had spent together.

But now she had had her heart broken for the last time, it was just to much to bear. It hurt like a thousand knives piercing her at once. Cagalli reached her hand that was covered with the sleave of her sweater up to brush away the tears that fell from her jaw and onto the ground away.

"Uh.. miss is something wrong".

Looking up her eyes still glossy with tears she saw him, it was the blue haired green eyed boy from the other day just standing there as if it were the most normal for him to do. She felt like an idiot just staring at him.

"Um, no". He didn't look convinced, but he didn't make any move to stop her when she pushed past him. Im fact she swore she saw him smile.

xXx

The cafe was warm, cozier than the girls remembered it being. But it was also nearly empty. The lights were dimmed but candles floating in water hung in small dishes along the walls. To the right a set of stairs lead to a lower section that had black and roan red leather couchs and chairs placed strategically in mello spots.To the left another set of stairs lead to the upper part that had tables and chairs and lights that made the upper part look brighter than the lower part. A frosted glass wall sparated the two sections. The window that was shattered had been replaced. A girl came out from somewhere in the back wearing a black apron,

"Hello. I'm Miriallia, the manager".

I know I know I fibbed but I was bored so I decided that this was the most productive way to use my boredum.


	5. Tears

Sorry everyone for the long non-update time, I was having a bit of a "time out" from writing so im trying to get as many things updated as I can today so please be patient.

**Tears**

Athrun turned and placed a hand on the crying blonds shoulder, she turned to him. She looked at him as if he were some exotic animal on for show at the county fair. Athrun let one of his hands to come up and absentmindedly brush away some of the bangs that covered the girls eyes. Looking deep into them he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, a fire that burned deep within.

"Are you alright". His voice carried a hidden tone of care.

"Yeah".

They walked together, each just enjoying the others company.

"So where are you from, I don't think I've ever seen you around before". Cagalli asked.

"Who me?...um I've lived here all my life, I just don't get out much".

"That sucks".

"Mmm".

"So whats your name".

"Athrun...Athrun Zala...you". He was slightly insure of whether he should share his name with the fiesty girl

"Cagalli Yula Athha". Cagalli made it sound like no big deal of what their names were.

"So Cagalli, why were you crying".

"No reason".

"There had to have been a reason".

"Well their wasn't".

"Come on you can tell me". Athrun's persistance was paying off, he could see something flicker in the blond's eyes.

"No". Athrun sighed, he had never met someone so stubburn.

After that Athrun had no more questions he dared to ask the angry blond, and Cagalli did seem as if she had any either.

"Well this is my house, so bye".

Athrun was caught completely off guard when the blonde left that he didn't even notice until she was already long gone, with nothing left to do he started to head back to the large apartment where him and the others were staying.

When he arrived he was surprised to see that only Kira was home, he at least thought that one or two of the girls would be home.

"Hey Kira where is everyone, it's to quiet in here". Athrun finished his sentence by sitting down next to the burnette.

"They all went to some job interview at a cafe down town, the accually didn't leave that long ago".

Athrun shrugged and stole some popcorn out of the bowl that was set between the two boys.

xXx

"So, you girls want to work here?".

"Yes".

"Do you have any previous job experence?".

"Not really:".

"Qualifications?".

"None". Exaperated she looked up.

"How am I supposed to give you girls jobs if you don't give me anything to work with?".

The girls exchanged a look.

"Because we will be the hardest working employee's you ever had". Shiho said.

"And we're quick learners", Lacus added.

"Please".

Miriallia rolled her eyes and gave them some information sheets, and told them they had two weeks to make hiring them worth her time.

Short chapter I know but a short one is better than no chapter right, right?


	6. Back to work

I know, I know the space inbetween my updates is getting long, but the worst part is during that time im not even thinking of writing. Anyway for those of you waiting here's chapter 6.

* * *

Lacus giggled childishly looking at the two boys that lay curled around each other asleep on the couch. The girls had been late getting home after their interview, they had all gotten jobs as waitresses at the cafe. They had arrived home after going out for dinner to find Kira and Athrun asleep on the couch, Kira with his head on Athrun's shoulder and Athrun with one arm hung loosly around the other's waist.

Shiho had been the first of the trio to acually coo out loud and run to get her camera. They had taken a few pictures to show the boys later as a form of blackmail and embarrasment.

They had decided not to wake them and just to see how the sceen played out on the morning. Once they had finished with their fun they each walked as silently as they could to their respectful rooms to see if they to could get a little sleep as well.

**YYYY**

Those eyes, those emeral green eyes had begun to haunt Cagalli in her dreams. Ever scence her breakup with Yzak she had isolated herself from all her friends, and diden't bother to return any of their calls.

Even though she haden't talk to any of them in a couple days, she still knew what was going on, like that Shinn had broken up with Luna she didnt know why, she just knew that it had happened.

Sighin gshe sat up in her bed allowing the thick blankets to fall from her shoulders. Picking up her cell phone she saw that she had recived twently-seven new calls and eighteen of them had messages to go with them.

Pressing the speed dial on her phone the person that she was calling picked up almost instantly.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick".

"Thats some way to answer the phone Shinn, and why are you yelling in my ear".

"Sorry". Came the embarassed reply.

"Now will you please tell me what is so importent that you call me 217 times in the lasy three days?".

"No reason I just wanted to make sure that you were okay".

At Shinn's last statment Cagalli hung up on him throughing her cell across her room. Dragging herself out of bed shr retreved it leaving her room at the same time. Slipping her jacket and shoes on she left her appartment.

Walking down the street she had decided that she should acually go to work today. Rose Cafe, the place she worked was only a block and a half from where she lived. Little did she know that their would be three new people that she would he working with.

**YYY**

Lacus hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned the counter, only looking up when she saw a tired, slightly pale blonde walk in. Watching intently she saw the manger Miriallia walk up to the blonde and hug her with a wide smile on her face.

"Cagalli , are you feeling better. Do you want to take another day off?".

"No, im okay".

"Okay...Oh I would like to introduce some new employees I hired yesterday".

Miriallia pracially dragged Cagalli to the counter where Lacus, Stellar, and Shiho were located.

"Girls I would like you to meet Cagalli, Cagalli this is Stellar, Lacus, and Shiho". The girls just waved and nodded at each other.

"Come Cagalli, to my office we can talk about everything there". The two girls walked off just as quickly as what they had come.

* * *

Umm...I dont have alot to say other than I hope you all review, and that I will truely try to update faster! 


	7. Crushes

Ok I have been given requests to make chapters longer, I try but when I try it doesn't usually work. But have tried to make this one longer!

**Crushes**

It was begining to feel as if whatever converstion that was going on between Miriallia and Cagalli was going to last forever. Just when Shiho, Lacus, and Sellar's shifts were over and their friends had come to get them looking slightly embarrased, had their meeting finally ended.

"Kira". Lacus looked sweetly at her boyfriend, he just smiled in return.

"Hey guys". Shiho said, walking out from the back.

Athrun didn't even answer he was to busy looking around. The boys noticed for the first time that the cafe was rather large, the only windows were at the front. The room was dimly lit to 'set the mood' as Shiho put it. There were lots of couches and tables around, there was also a couple corners with just pillows in them.

Athrun continued to examine the room, with Shiho watching him coyly. Shiho observed that he spent most of his time with his eyes fixed secutly on Cagalli. Leaning over the counter she whispered into Athrun's ear.

"Someone's got a crush". She giggled, and watched as Athrun blushed a deep shade of crimson and how quickly he changed the subject.

"So uh...are you girls ready to go yet".

"I dono are you". Shiho giggled again followed by the other girls who quickly caught onto what was happening.

"Ya sure lets go, arn't you ladies tired". Kira answered for Athrun.

"Yeah, kinda". Lacus said yawning.

"Well, I supose its time to close the cafe, do you girls have everything done". Miriallia asked.

"Yeah". The girls chorsed.

"Well then I'll see you all tomorrow".

"Alright later".

They all said good bye after hanging their aprons in the back and figuring out what time they had to be in for tomorrow. Shiho had to drage Athrun out when they left, she had figured that Athrun had some sort of secret conection with their new-to-them co-worker.

XXXX

Yzak was bored, to say the least. He had been walking around for almost a full day and had not found one thing to do. Dearka was nowhere to be found, probably girl watching again. And everyone else was pretty mad at him for 'breaking Cagalli's heart'. Ugh.

A cold beeze blew its way around Yzak making him shiver and shift his straight, silver hair. Glancing at his watch he read five fifty-two pm. Letting out a silent sigh he started to make his way to the grocery to store or soon he wouldn't have anything that was edible at his appartment.

XXXX

"Oh my gawd guys, look at the time". Shiho said, looking unbelivingly at her watch.

"What?".

"Its six o'clock".

"So".

"I'll meet you guys at the appartment, I need to go to the store".

"Okay".

"Whatever".

XXXX

Yzak had arrived and was looking around picking up the odd thing here and there, until he came across a burnette. The girls hair was tied back into a pony tail and was trying to get something off one of the highest shelves, but couldn't quite reach. The girl set her basket on the ground and looked like she was about to climb up the racks. He smiled at the thought of her getting into trouble and kicked out of the store, so he startled himself when he reached up he got it for her.

"Here". He said with a hint of poorly hidden excitement in his voice.

"Thanks". She said, she fixed her chocolate eyes on him before wandering off. A small smile formed its self on her lips.

XXXX

Everyone was sitting around the small wooden table playing a game of cards when Shiho walked in a little to happy.

"You are never going to guess what happened". She set the bags down nearly tripping over her own words.

"What?". Kira said trying satisfying her desire to tell.

"I saw one of the cutest guys ever". A wide smile wove its way onto her features, she danced around the kitchen putting the stuff she had bought away. She was embarassed to abmitt that they hadn't really needed most of the stuff they bought but she needed an excuse to follow that boy around the store. And it was well worth it.

xXx

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Shiho pulled out her cell phone and scaned the pictures until she found the one she had taken that afternoon. The one of the boy with the pale skin, platnum blond hair, and icy blue eyes

Chapter 7 is completed and I finished it really soon, so be and dont forget to review!


	8. A Rainy Night Together

Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter, hopefully the updates wont have so much time between them because I have decided to put my other story on hold while I finish this one, which might make people very happy.

**A Rainy Night Together**

Cagalli blew out of steamy breath of air that frosted the clear window in her room. Sighing quietly to herself she maneuvered her body so that she was once again facing away from the wall.

Cagalli had started going to work again and had was fast becoming close friends with her new co-workers, Shiho, Stellar, and Lacus who were accually very nice.

Closing her eyes she opened them again hearing the soft pitter-patter of rain and ganced at the small clock that sat on the small bedside table. The clock read two twenty-four in the morning, way to early to be awake in Cagalli's opinion but she couldn't sleep.

Letting out her fustration she threw the blankets that had been covering her to the side and slid off the warm bed. Stretching her stiff muscles she made her way over to the closet and looked inside. Fishing out a pair of soft pants, a baby-tee, and a matching sweater she got dressed in the dark and left her room and her appartment.

**YYYY**

Athrun could feel the icy cold rain pelt down on him, soaking through his thick denem coat. Wrapping his arms around himself he shivered from the cold. Taking a look up at the dark sky he sighed before moving on.

He hadn't been able to sleep and at the time a long walk had sounded like the best idea, and it had been until it started raining. _why am I out here again?_

Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts small droplettes of water flew around him but it didn't make him any dryer, he needed to find some shelter.

Athrun had stopped once again at the edge of the park, taking a quick glance up at the angry sky he sighed for with felt like the thousanth time that day, moving a hand to move some of his azure bangs out of his eyes he felt the numbness of his body.

**YYYY**

Cagalli's mind had not yet regestered where it was going, but she did know that she had found the way to the small cafe where she worked. Not thinking the first thing she did was try to open the door, but it wouldn't open. It has teken several minutes for it to click in that the cafe was closed and then several more minutes as she fumbled around in her pocket for the key she had to get in.

She had ended up sitting there for two hours before she had realized that that was where she was and had drank four cups of coffee. She had chosen one of the windows near the front of the establishment so that she could look out the window into the stormy night.

It had been just after her sixth cup of coffee that she had seen the blunette teen walking by, slowly. She could see that he was cold. Standing up from her previous position at the table she strode over to the door and called to the teen.

"Hey you, come back here". Turning around Athrun looked at the blonde with utter confusment but did as she asked, turning around he went back.

"Yes, can I help you". He said politly, instantly knowing who she was.

"Not really, it's just that you looked so cold I was wondering if you would like to come in". Cagalli replied smiling.

Athrun smiled back before answering. "Yes, I would like that".

Walking into the dimly lit cafe Athrun could feel himself warming up. The blonde lead them to the table that she had been sitting at before she had gone to get him. Sitting down Cagalli looked up at him expectantly, watching as he shed his saturated coat and let it fall over the back of the chair before sitting down himself.

"So why did you call me in". Athrun asked as Cagalli went to get another coffee for herself and one for Athrun to.

"I told you, because you looked cold".

Athrun looked down into his coffee when she brought and didn't say anything else.

"Did you not want to be here?". Cagalli looked sad after she finished what she had said and looked down like Athrun had just moments ago.

Athrun looked up startled at the blonds, "N-no thats not it I just...you dont seem like someone who would be interested in in wanting to be around me". He finished blushing.

Cagalli looked up at the blushing teen and giggled before taking a small sip of her drink. Athrun could only look at her in confusment.

"Who said I'm even interested in you that way". The blonde said as if disgusted at the fact that he might like her.

"I-I d-dident m-mean it l-like that". Athrun said appalled. "But do you have a boyfriend?". He asked more quietly.

"No". Cagalli said looking away as if ashamed.

"Oh". He said once again looking down. Getting up he moved so that he had seated himself beside Cagalli unsure if that was a good thing to do but he couldn;t help himself. Looking deep into her amber orbs he gently brushed his lips over hers.

It wasn't a deep kiss but it sent tingling jolts of energy though Cagalli's body. While he had the blonde ocupied he slipped a small folded piece of paper onto the table before abruptly breaking the kiss and moving as far away as possible.

"Sorry I have to go but maybe we can get together another time". He said, flustered, before taking his coat and leaving. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the note that he left on the table picking it up she read it to herself.

_Cagalli _

_Sorry I can't stay longer but I need to go maybe we can do somthing like a movie at my house, maybe tomorrow? None of my friends are home then so it will be just us. Well think about it and I hope to see you soon, I'll be waiting._

_Athrun_

Smiling to herself Cagalli quickly cleaned up the coffees she had gotten, turned off the lights and left, locking the door. Her smile got wider as when she saw Athrun walking down the street but turned and went the other way thinking to herself.

_Athrun you have your self a date._

Just one thing bothered her, and it took her until she got home to figure it out. _When the hell did he have time to write that note?_

I hope it was good, this chapter if you couldn't tell is dedicated to Athrun and cagalli for all of you Athrun and Cagalli fans. And when you leave dont forget to review!


	9. A Rainy Day Together

**A Rainy Day Together**

Sniffling slightly the smile that had worked its way onto Cagalli's face had not yet disappeared. Pushing the sliver key held tightly in her hand the blond pushed the door open in a swift movment.

It had been around six in the morning before the teen had arrived back home. She had become newly soaked but that was the last thing on her mind. Skipping happily to her room she nearly tripped over a basket of clothes that had been left carelessly in the hallway. Tossing her sweater and the note that Athrun had given her on the bed, she then began to strip out of the rest of the damp clothes she had been wearing and tossed them to the side.

Wrapping a fuzzy white towel around herself she then went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once done she collapsed onto her bed wrapping the blanket around her for warmth, her closed eyes she began to think about what Athrun might be doing at the moment before driffting off into a peaceful dreamless slumber.

**YYY**

Letting out a fustrated growl Athrun heaved a pile of clothing out into the hallway, why did Kira allways forget to do the laundry whenever it was his turn? It was an annoying habbit of his

Opening his drawers one at a time he continued looking for something that was remotly clean but all that he had found was a pair of baggy black skater shorts and a loose black sleavless shirt with a hood on the back. Sighing he knew what he would be wearing, and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

Getting the clothes he dressed before quickly running a brush through his hair. Leaving his room he picked up the pile of clothes that he had put in the hallway back in his room, shut the light off, he closed the door.

Smirking slightly he opened Kira's door to find all of his clothing on the floor as well, glancing at the bed he saw the boy still curled up sleeping he went over to the boys closet taking a new pair of black socks and a tan hoodie he put them on.

Strolling over to the center of the room he picked up as many aricles of clothing that he could grasp and dumped them on the brunette.Snickering as the teen tried to get the stuff off of him he closed the foor to Kira's room. Slipping on his shoes he left.

Later that day Athrun returned home to find that everyone had gone, leaving the appartment vacent. Smiling he kicked his shoes to the side and entered the livingroom only to collapse onto the couch.

Opening the bag he brought home he took out a small box opening it he smiled again. It had taken him and hour to pick it out but he thougt that it suited the blond perfectly. Or at least the side of her he'd seen so far.

**YYY**

Cagalli blinked the sleep from her eyes as she stood infront of the mirror inspecting her clothes one last time. Deciding that she looked good she turned leaving.

Cagalli was smiling like child that had just been given her fovorite ice cream. Walking down the street she completely ignored the looks that were given to her by people. Instead she concintrated on the piece of paper that had been given to her that had the Blunettes address on it.

Looking from the building beside her to the paper she found the place she was looking for.

Entering the building she took the elevator to the sixth floor and found much to her amasment that room 666 was right infront of her when she left the elevator.

Shyly taking a couple steps towards the door she raised a fist to knock, but stopped. What if he was just being polite and didn't really want her to come? She was being silly shaking her head she knocked, waiting a few seconds she heard someone walking around on the other side of the door. She was just about to knock again when the door flew open. Letting their eyes scan each other they smiled, they were wearing almost exactly the same thing.

The appartment was nothing like her's, it was roomy. When you walked in the door you were in a hallway. A closet to your immediate left and a doorway to the kitchen on your right. Just past the closet was another hallway that branched off with some bedrooms, and directly at the end of the hall was the combined dining and living room with a massive glass wall. The kitchen had and island in the middle. As she walked around she realized there was another hallway just off the dining room with more bedrooms. Athrun's room was close to the door.

**YYY**

Cagalli yawned while strecking her arms out in front of her before settling herself back down into Athrun's arms. The two had talked for hours about just about everything from where they were born to who their friends were.

Turning the t.v off she looked back to find the boys sleeping face resting on her shoulder, reaching a hand up and swept some off the boys midnight blue bangs off his face .Smiling she closed her eyes and fingered the necklace around her neck.

Little did she know that in the morning she would be in for a rather rude awakening...

Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to say that since im now on summer vacation that I now have more time to work on the story but sadly I cant becasue my mom is making me get a summer job but I can tell you that I will try.

Oh and on your way out dont forget to review!


	10. Ice Shower

Hey everyone...I know im late and there is absolutely no excuse for my tardiness. Im very dissappointed in my self to. But on a better note here is the 10th chapter, finally! I know I take forever. And if you arn't new to this story you should probably go back and check out the other chapters, I edited them.

Enjoy!

**Ice Shower**

Morning sunlight poured through the open window, filtered by the pale curtains. A silky silhoutte of pink and orange.

Athrun and Cagalli had slept through the night free of unwanted disterbances, and now lay snuggled together on the couch.

Sometime after they had fallen asleep Athrun's right hand had somehow worked its way under the blonds shirt so it lay splayed across her stomach. Cagalli's left hand had worked its way back so it was tangled in azure hair and her nose was burried deep in the juncture of Athrun's neck and shoulder.

Shiho had spotted the two early in the morning and had taken more pictures, they were strangely similar to the last ones.

She was now waiting for just the right moment to spring a chilly attack on the two. She'd spent fifteen minutes finding and filling up every ice tray that looked like it would do the job that she wanted them to. They were now frozen and she was waiting for Kira to wake up.

It was just past six O'clock when Kira stumbled into the kitchen looking for the drink he allways had at this time of the morning. Shiho leaned against the door frame.

"Do you want to get back at Athrun for yesterday morning?. Kira looked confused, dazed.

"Huh?". His eyebrows pushed together.

"For taking your stuff, and then for dumping dirty clothes on you?. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"What exactly did you have in mind?".

Shiho gestured him to come closer to her, she put a lean but strong arm around his shoulders and whispered her plan in his ear. A wicked smile crept across his lips.

xXx

Lacus opened her eyes, turning over she closed them again, groping into the darkness for kira. She opened her eyes again, his side of the bed was still warm but he wasn't there. In the darkness she could hear the muffled murmer of people talking.

She pushed the covers aside and moved to the door, opening it a crack. The voices were learer but still not enough to understand what they were saying. Stepping into the hallway, she walked towards the illuminated livingroom.

The first thing she noticed was that Kira and Shiho were postitioned at either end of the couch grinning evily at each other. The second thing she noticed was that Shiho had a bucket poised ubove her shouders and Kira had a camera held in his hands.

"One, two, three", They whispered in unison before the tingling sound of falling ice filled the room. Whatever was on the couch jumped and squeeled. It was obvious that they were unsuspecting victims.

Lacus gasped, "Kira!". Her hands were on her hips but when he looked at her he was trying to suppress his laughter.

xXx

Stellar jumped, startled, she fell out of bed. She stumbled to her feet and down the hall to see a girl with dirty blond hair dancing across the room. Athrun was fussing over her.

Stellar was confused as to why Shiho and Kira were laughing and falling all over each other. Her eyes locked with Lacus's, she looked very unimpressed. Obviously she'd missed something.

"Are you alright?"., Athrun looked flustered, unsure of where to put his hands. Or if they should even go anywhere.

Shiho had begun to clean up the ice that had skattered on the floor before it could melt. Athrun hugged the blond close, she just glared at Shiho from the safety of Athrun's side.

"Yeah", Stellar could hear the hidden anger in the other girls voice. Athrun seemed satisfied.

"Was that really needed?", Athrun's tone was hard when he spoke to the others.

"No, but it was entertaining, and you two are picture perfect". Shiho snickered to herself.

Athrun and Cagalli left the others to sober themselves up, he took Cagalli to his room. He locked the door.

Sitting on his bed he half burried his hand in his hand. Cagalli rested against the door.

"I'm sorry about that". He started.

"About what?".

"What Shiho did, I shouldn't have let us fall asleep on the couch like that".

"Don't worry about it", She glanced nervously at the clock. "I've got to get going go".

"Your...leaving?", He frowned, voice strained.

"Yeah I really have alot I have to do today".

"Will you call me, or can I call you". He was desperate.

"I can call you, yeah. I threw my phone off the bridge the other day".

He half smiled, "Why?"

"It was annoying me, or rather Shinn was. I swear half the time I want to strangle him". Athrun laughed at that.

"Here", Cagalli gave him a strange look. "My number?".

"Oh, thanks", Cagalli unlocked the door sneaking around the others to the front door. Athrun closed it behind them.

"You will call me right?". He seemed unsure

"Yes".

"And I will see you again?".

"Why wouldn't you?". Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"I...just really like you...I don't want you to walk away from me without notice". He didn't tell her about the deal they had made with the Lord and Lady.

Cagalli laughed, a loud ringing sound. "you think I can just walk out of your life?".

"Can you?". He whispered, he didn't know what humans were capable of anymore. She shook her head.

When she left Athrun watched her dissappear around the corner. He was anxious and nervous. Would she really call him?

* * *

How was it, have I gotten a little rusty or is it better? Im just dying to know. Please review!!


	11. Reflections

I wasn't accually planning to have this chapter up until Friday, and then when I got no reviews I thought it was going to be even later still...but I was really happy today and motivated so here we go, Chp 11

**Reflections**

Its been exactly two weeks since Athrun had given Cagalli his number, and its been a week and a half since she's seen Athrun(not that she really cared). He'd called her several times already but she just couldn't bring herself to answer her stupid phone.

Ever since the party she'd been avoiding him, even going as far as to hide in the back with the cooks whenever he came into the cafe. She didn't know why, or maybe she did, but it worried her that he might just using her like she'd used Yzak The thought stung. If for some reason he really was using her, she couldn't begin understand why, he acted like he really like her...Never pressured her into anything. If he was, he was a good liar.

_It was Cagalli that amswered the door. The light from ubove the door illuminated the people under it. They were perfect with their flawless skin, and for some incoherent reason their intensly appealing voices. _

_"Hi"._

_Athrun walked right into her, pushing her backwards he placed his hands firmly on her hips. He mumbled a quick hello in her ear, a luxuriously sexy sound. She giggled._

_"Do you want to dance?". He asked._

_"Not right now"._

_"Okay". He sounded somewhat disappointed. "Maybe later". He let go of her. _

That had only been the begining of the fabulous evening. To make it all even better Yzak was there, and had spent the entire evening avoiding her. On and even better note Shiho was also there, and Cagalli had spent the whole night avoiding her, in a way. When they did unavoidably meet Cagalli just glared at her. It all worked out though, so none of them seemed to see each other. Yzak and Shiho seemed to hit it off.

_"Oh my gawd! Lacus, thats him!", Shiho, blushing and squeeling gripped Lacus's arm, pointing excitedly in the direction of Yzak._

_"Thats who?"._

_"The boy I was telling you about. The cute one". Cagalli looked where the brunette was looking._

_"You mean Yzak?". Cagalli said pointing at the said boy. She was hoping no one would notice him, but that was a hard thing to wish for with his platnum blond hair making him stand out._

_"Is that his name?...Yeah"._

The two were weird. Yzak was too bottled-up, and Shiho was to exuberant. Total oppsites. Cagalli's first impression was that they were never going to have that "click factor", the one most couples either really had or were severly missing.

_"Go talk to him". Lacus engouraged._

_"No!"._

_"Come on now...Dont be a baby". Athrun pushed Shiho towards Yzak_

_Yzak turned and shiho fell right into his arms. Blushing she pulled back, looking down. She was still standing to close to him, she could smell the sweet, tangy sent of alcohol on his breath._

_"Oh...um...uh...h-hi"._

_"Do you wanna dance?". His words were close to sluring._

_"Sure"._

If Cagalli wanted to be honest with herself she would admitt to the burning jealousy that had coursed through her veins. Watching them grinding out on the floor had made her want to cry in ways she'd never imagined. He whispered things in Shiho's ears and tried to touch her in ways be never tried with her.

But she had Athrun, right?

That didn't seem to make it any better, She wanted what Yzak and Shiho had that night.

Cagalli stopped walking, exhailing a plume of icy breath. It was colder today, colder than it'd been all week. Pushing open the door to Rose Cafe, she stepped into the dry warmth; it was nearly empty, so the other girls were chatting at the bar.

She went quickly to the back, and changed her coat for the waist apron they were required to wear. Turning her phone to vibrate she tucked it carefully into her pocket, careful not to let anyone see her do it. It was another one of those things they wern't supposed to do, carry cell phones.

Shinn was sitting at a table alone when she came out, he was watching her intently. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Poising the pen ubove the pad of paper she tapped her foot, looking bored.

"What?".

"What do you want to order?". _Duh._

"Umm...", He blushed,"...Accually".

"Hold on". She walked away, and disappeared out of sight.

Shiinn watched out the window as he waited for her to come back, memerizing the frost patterns. His phone started to crawl across the table, buzzing excitedly at the message it just recieved.

_Look up_

"Cagalli said this is what you would like". It was two cinnimon bagels with strawberry cream cheese. A folded piece of paper was wedged between two bagels.

His phone buzzed again, _you'll thank me later._

He looked up at Stellar, "Thank you". She nodded shyly and turned to leave.

"When do you get off?".

"In two hours". She spoke quietly, but was curious.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?".

"Your the boy the party?...That would be nice". Behind the counter Stellar sawthe other girls watching her, analysing her movements. She made her way back over to them and Shiho hugged her tightly.

"My little Stellar".

Im really dissappionted in the lack of reviews, so if you are reading its been a long time since I've had a review and im just curious to see how many people are reviewing so if you wouldn't mind leaving a review or two that would be awsome and make me feel like you really care.

Review!!


	12. Laughs and Leaves

Hi...im back with the next chapter and I have to say it was really painful to write...and type..you see cuz im so talented I accually managed to stab myself with my pencil..I know im just that good. So I hope you enjoy

**Laughs and Leaves**

They'd been walking for a little over an hour. Now that they were finally alone Shinn was too shy to say anything. He dared and uneasy glance at Stellar, she was watching him with curious eyes, again.

Unlike him Stellar didn't seem disterbed by the silence that flowed between them. That made him more nervous. It was like he didn't exist; She was in her own world, which she might as have been true. He took in her looks again.

She was wearing a mouse gray cap-sleave cardigan; a bone colored crew-cut long sleaved shirt; black fleece pants; and black ballarina style shoes embrodered with clear sequin to give them a glistening effect.

She looked at him, tilting her head cutely to smile. He looked away, but instantly regretted it when he felt her frown from behind him. Around them groups of people raked colorful leaves into giant piles.

Stellar reached over to take his hand, gazing at him side-ways she saw him blush crimson. His hand flexed uneasily around hers. She smiled to herself, to him she just stared in wonder at the leaves.

With a swift twist of her wrist she sent him falling into the leaf pile they were walking beside; But as she grabbed his arm to ensure he went down he took hold of her wrist and she went down as well. She squeeled and giggled with delight as the dry leaves cracked and cringled around her. She fell half on Shinn, shaking with poorly supressed mirth.

'What was that for?". She peaked at his angry face.

"You need to smile more". She picked up a handfull of leaves, throwing them in the air so they fell around them like rain. She flinched away when she felt him try to stuff a bunch of leaves down her shirt. Laughing she pushed him back down and ran. She looked like a child.

Smiling to himself he pulled himself to his feet and ran after her, spots of orange and yellow scattering around. Stellar ducked behind a tree, when he made a grab for her she ran again. She squeeled when he caught up to her, turning she held her arms out infront of her defensively. He crashed into her, embracing the blond with strong arms. She gasped, losing her balance and senting them both tumbling down a small hill.

They rolled over and under, over and under. Stellar was laughing with glee, but in the dizziing cycle Shinn thought he was going to be sick. With one last lurch they stopped, chest to chest.

Stellar's cheeks blazed, she tried to roll off and away from Shinn but his arms held her fast. He gazed at her with such intensity that she felt her blush deepen. He moved closer.

"I've never met a girl like you before...you're so...amazing". He mumbled. Stellar strained harder against his hold, he put and hand on the back of her neck to pulled her closer.

"No". She jerked her head to the side; his lips connected with her cheek, "What are you doing". She whispered. No one seemed to notice them.

"Sorry", His voice was barly audible, lips moving against her skin, "I feel like a different person around you". He chuckled.

"Do you?...Are you intoxicated by me?". She was still whispering. In an after thought she wondered whatt she ment by 'intoxicated by me'.

"You could say that". Her hands balled into fists.

When it became apparent that Shinn wasn't planning to let her go anytime soon, Stellar rested her head on Shinn's chest; they lay like that for a long while. Shinn's hand traced lazy circles on her back.

xXx

"Where is she?". Shiho paced the room.

"Perhaps she's having a life_, mother_". Shiho glared at Athrun,

"Shiho, relax please. I'm sure she's alright". Lacus placed a hand on the anxious girls shoulder.

xXx

Stellar lifted her head yawning, turning, she settled back down. Under her she felt Shinn shift and streach, he shook her. It was cold . The trees whispered, the park was empty.

Looking up, the full moon stared down on them with such peacfulness that Stellar wanted to go back to sleep. But Shinn pulled her to her feet, she rested her head on his shoulder.

12:03 am.

Shinn walked in the direction of his appartment; Stellar stumbled along beside him, half asleep. The seven blocks seemed to take hours to walk, It really took them almost and hour.

Unlocking the door they were blinded by the darkness. They walked to the bedroom stumbling into a few walls. Shinn layed Stellar on the bed and turned to go to the couch.

"Shinn...Will you stay with me?. Her tounge was heavy, the words were hard to hear but she hated to be alone. Even at her own appartment she usually cuddlled up with Shiho, and if Shiho wasn't there she didn't sleep.

"Umm", He paused, mind fuzzy with sleep. "...Sure...".

Shurgging off his coat and sweater they joined the growing pile of clothes that he still had yet to wash.

Snuggling up to Shinn once he crawled under the covers she tugged impatiently at his jeans. Fustrated at the fact that he was still wearing them.

"Off", She murmered sleepily. He complied to tired to think clearly.

Stellar curled one leg around his so that it was trapped. Her hand found its way under his shirt so that it rested between his shoulder blades.

"Mmm...Your warm". She sighed. "Night".

"Night".

xXx

"Athrun where the hell is she!?".

"How am I supposed to know".

"Well _someone_ should.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep".

"_Maybe you should go get some sleep,"_ Snarling she mimicted him, "NO!".

xXx

Violet eyes fluttered open, she was alone. The dark curtains blocked out the sunlight that should have been streaming through the window.

9:41am.

She wondered what the others would think of her being gone all night, they would probably be mad.

The sound of muffled voices came from outside the room. She straighted her clothes and followed them. The T.V was running and Shinn was sitting on the couch. She though he must have seen her come cause he turned towards her.

"So, your awake". She nodded.

"I should probably take you home". She nodded again.

The walk was mostly silence. The leaves layered the ground in a crackly quilt of orange, yellow, and red. Her appartment was only four blocks away from his. They pasted it going to his last night.

When she opened the door Shiho turned to look at them. The dark circles under her eyes made it very obvious of her lack of sleep; Her eyes were wild.

'Stellar!", She hugged the blond.

"Hi".

"You must be Shinn". Her tone was livid when she spoke to him.

"Yes".

If you _ever_ keep Stellar out all night again I swear I'll...I'll...Argh!". With all her strength she slammed the door on his face.

Stellar looked at Shiho's retreating form and back to the door. Standing on hier tip-toes she looked through the spy hole. She saw Shinn smile unhappily and shrugg away from the door.

Stepping back her eyebrows pushed together and she crossed her arms.

_You must find a good paying job, a house, and love..._

She frowned.

Well this one is finished and i've already started on chpt 13 so it wont be long.

Review!!


	13. Stellar

Hey everyone, im back with the 13th chapter. I know, im becoming to slow at updating. Blah. I would love to have a good excuse for myself this time, but i really dont and thats bad. but i do have a game plan for this story not so maybe that will help me. anyway enjoy!!!

* * *

"Shiho?....Are you awake?" Stellar's voice was soft in the darkness. The soft, golden light from the hallway illuminated Shiho's still sleeping figure.

Stellar still felt bad about not coming home that night, and because of it Shiho wasn't talking to her. So naturally because Stellar usually stept curled up with Shiho she hadn't slept well for a few days.

Lacus stayed clear of her and Shiho. Honestly she couldn't blame her, they were both very unpleasant to be around. Lacus instead spent most of her available time with the boys doingwhatever they were doing, and because of the tension the boys spent all of their waking time out of the house.

Stellar closed the door to Shiho's room soundlessly and paced back to the livingroom. The house was impecably clean thanks to her. Shiho had gone a cleaning frenzy to help focus her anger and had now picked up extra shifts at the cafe, so now it was open a whole two hours later.

It had actually suprised her that Shiho hadn't quit at the cafe to find another job somewhere else. It would have made more sense in the long run because then the only place they would have to see each other when they were both at the appartment.

At the same time Stellar was happy that Shiho had chosen to continue working at the cafe. The thought of Shiho just up and leaving stabbed savagly at her heart, or maybe she was just waiting to make the separation more painful. Stellar griped her chest in pain.

She needed to get away from Shiho, the girl who hated her so much, but where would she go? where could she go? It wasn't like she even understood why Shiho was so mad at her, so she didn't call when she knew she wasn't coming home. It wasn't like she really did anything wrong. She walked slowly to the window, staring through the glass doors that led to the balcony.

The morning was fresh, the sun a rich buttery yellow against her skin. Somewhere behind her a door opened and another closed. Shiho was awake. The crease in her brow deepened as her frown grew more pronounced.

The sound of the shower running filled the silence with its musical humm. Crossing her arms over her chest Stellar felt her anger swell. The violet eyes reflected in the glass glared back at her.

When the shower finally turned off it felt like it must have been hours later. She had become so tense with anger that her fingers had wrapped around her arms bruising. Her nails cut into her skin, making her bleed. She closed her eyes.

Stellar's breathing stopped. The monster inside her clawed and tore at her insides until she felt raw with pain. It only helped to fule her fustration and confusion. Behind her a door slammed.

Stellar exhailed in a gush, releasing a breath she hadn't even realised she's been holding. Turning to the main part of the house she felt the crippling sadness, Shiho was off to work.

The anger she felt inside melted, the sadness that consumed her was overwhelming, and her arms fell to her sides, throbbing. Blood from her arm flowed freely down her arm and pooled around and between her fingers; she was fainly aware of it. Lifting a hand she stared at it with blank eyes.

A low wimper escaped her parted lips as she found her self stumbing towards her room, clawing at the door until it opened and she fell inside. Slamming the door with a defening crack she crawled to her bed, and curling into a ball cried.

xXx

Shiho walked the few blocks from her shared appartment to the cafe. Her hand was clenched tight on her bag. Her mind was reeling with the thought of Stellar in her room. However she would never admit that she felt extreamly bad about freezing the younger girl out. Stellar needed to learn some form of responsibility, such as calling when she wasn't coming home at night.

Swinging the cafe door open she stepped into the clam, flowing atmosphere. It was hard not to relax when she came here. Weaving her way through the the people she was intersected by miriallia who lead her silently to the office.

"We need to talk." Miriallia began, slipping into her seat behind the desk.

"What about?" Shiho said, taking the seat across from Miriallia.

"Well...." Miriallia paused, fixing her gaze on something behind Shiho. "Some of the girls have expressed their concerns about you". She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words.

"Who!"

"Okay okay, im just going to come out and say it. What's going on with you? Customers have actually sought me out to specifically request that you are not the one to serve them."

"What!" Shiho stood and looked taken back.

"And I think would be best for everyone if you took sometime off. Just until you sort out whatever it is that's bothering you." Miriallia stood as well.

Inhailing deeply Shiho let out a tense breath, She turned and stormed out of the office and to the front door, shoving people roughly out of the way.

"And I would appreciate it if you lost your attitude!" Miriallia called from the door of her office. Lacus winced as the door closed and turned to Miriallia who just gave an uneasy shrugg and mouthed 'should I fire her?'. Lacus shook her head.

xXx

Shiho threw the door to the appartment open in a fit of anger. Pushing the door open she screamed into the room. "This is all your fault!"

Stomping to the bed she flung the covers to the side. "Where are you, you lieing--!", she stopped suddenly, her gaze catching the blood that was soaked into the sheets.

"Stellar". She whispered.

"Stellar?" Louder this time, but silence answered her. "Stellar where are you?"

* * *

Where did Stellar go???? *looks under box* i dont know? i'll go and find her while all you pretty readers review!


End file.
